


Like Day and Night

by Keltena



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, POV Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keltena/pseuds/Keltena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: When I Grow Up, I Want to Be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Day and Night

Hi.

So, this is a story my Mom told me. It's a true story, actually. It's about my Mom and Dad. They're a different Mom and Dad, not Mom Mom. Well, really they're my real Mom and Dad, but I don't live with them. That's because they don't live together anymore. That's why I just have a Mom now - you know, but a different Mom. She said it's called 'adoption' sometimes, but I don't think I was adopted, because she was always there. If my other Mom and Dad were still around, I think she'd be my Mom too anyway.

My Mom and Dad didn't meet when they were grown-ups. They always knew each other. Mom was their friend too. The three of them had a bunch of stuff in common, and Mom says they were almost always with each other. I think they didn't really have other friends. They were sorta different. Like me, except Mom says I'm better at making friends.

My Mom and Dad grew up together. Mom told me she always kind of knew they'd fall in love, because of the way they argued. I think they might have worked out better if they didn't argue. Then they could have stayed together. Even though Mom says that's why they fell in love, I think they must have really liked each other. When I grow up, I want to have kids who have two parents. Parents who don't argue.

Mom always stopped them from arguing too much, but she says she couldn't make them stay together. I don't think it's her fault, since they were the ones who argued in the first place. They used to argue a lot, but after they fell in love they were really happy. Mom was happy for them too. That's when I was born.

I was really little, so I don't remember how they used to be, but Mom says they changed a while after that. They changed because they were so happy. Mom changed too, but I think it was for a different reason. She told me not to worry about changing, because it usually happens to grown-ups, not kids.

My Mom and Dad didn't argue anymore after they changed, but that's because they stopped talking to each other. My Mom always wanted to be up at night, but my Dad got up early in the morning. Mom says they didn't have anything in common anymore. She says it's normal to change like that, but I don't get why my Mom and Dad couldn't still like each other. Even if they were different, like day and night. Mom says I'll understand someday. She also said they left because they didn't love each other, not because they didn't love me. I think that's true, but if I had a child, I'd try to keep loving for them. I think they loved me, just not enough.

I don't really see my Mom and Dad much, but Mom's taken me to see them a couple times. It's hard because they both live in places far away from here. They never want to see me at the same time, but I don't mind. They're so different, I'm afraid they'd argue like they used to if they were together. I still don't understand how they were in love.

Sometimes I wish they'd never changed. It would be really cool to have Mom, and Mom and Dad too. But I know they're okay with it, so I can be, too. I still have Mom, and I think that's better than if I had one of them, because she isn't awake at weird times like they are. Plus, she loves me, and she's the only Mom Mom I have.

Mom says it's okay not to know what I want to be. But I do. When I grow up, I don't want to be an Espeon like my Dad, or an Umbreon like my Mom. I don't want to be a Leafeon like Mom either. Because I love them, but I don't want to be like them. I don't want to have just the morning, or just the night or the daytime. I don't want to be prickly or better at swimming than walking. I don't want to hate hot places or cold places.

Mom says I'll change my mind when I'm older, but she also says I don't have to. And I'm not going to. When I grow up, I don't want to be an Espeon or an Umbreon. I don't want to be a Leafeon, and I don't want to be a Jolteon or a Flareon or a Vaporeon or a Glaceon. I don't want to change.

When I grow up, I want to be me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PokePrompts on LiveJournal, Prompt #2 - "Summer Skin" by Death Cab for Cutie.


End file.
